The Restoration of a Faded Memory
by Olympian-Goddess
Summary: A cursed ghost with locked-away emotions finds her way onto Leo's ship as they travel to Camp Half-blood on a retrieval mission. She has no memory of her life before death, and has no idea who she is. When Leo realizes the extent of her punishment and the true meaning of her curse he attempts to free her, and she unknowingly becomes a powerful ally to the Greek and Roman army.


**Me: Aha! My first Percy Jackson Fanfic! So excited! I will begin with the disclaimer. Hmmmm… who to choose? Oh I know! (Grabs cat.)**

**Me: This is Stella Luna, we just call her Stella. **

**Stella: Meow?**

**Me: Ah, good point Stella. She says that I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or The Heroes of Olympus series…..yet. **

**Me: (sets cat down) And now let's begin the story! Ah, Stella, don't touch that!**

**CRASH! **

**Chapter 1: Losing It**

Being a ghost is like being asleep. Except you can wake up from sleep, and I can't wake up from being a ghost.

There's only so much you can do without a corporeal form. You can't get a new haircut. You can't change your outfit. You can't touch another person, or be touched. And all this hype about ghosts moving things with their minds is total crap.

Being a ghost is a punishment, a form of torture. That's what I've figured out. You can know things, you can be aware of things, but you can do nothing about them. My torture, I've realized, is about watching life and never being able to experience it.

I wouldn't need a haircut because my hair never grows. I wouldn't need to change because I never get dirty. Never sweat, never eat, never need to go to the bathroom. Never sleep. Nothing ever changes.

They say ghosts can't fall in love. They say ghosts don't have emotions, but how is that true if I'm supposed to be tortured without feeling anything? How am I supposed to feel pain if I cannot feel love?

I may have lost the ability to feel with my hands, but I have not lost the ability to feel with my heart. And that is exactly why I am utterly and completely alone, without happiness.

My earliest memory is when Reyna found me. I was outside of the camp in the rain. Reyna was doing rounds with the rookies, teaching them how the night patrol worked to ensure the camp's safety.

I was frightened by the sound of horses. I crouched next to a rock to hide from them; the hoof beats came from every direction. Reyna saw the glow of my presence in the darkness. I was a white essence that was shining so brightly that I lit up half the copse I was hiding in.

She told me where the camp was, seeing as she couldn't give me a ride there herself and told me, that if I wanted a job, if I wanted a purpose, I could always find one there.

I never go near the demigods, they don't like my presence. It makes them uneasy although I have yet to find out why when other ghosts come and go as they please without disgusted looks from the living.

I once decided I would ask Reyna about it, after I had been living within the camp for a few months.

"_It is because you are a colder, more vibrant spirit." Reyna said. "They don't like the way you make them feel. Your sadness is so great that those around you can feel it seep into their bodies."_

_I started crying, but no tears fell to the floor. "I-I…"_

_Reyna softened. "I tell you this because it is true, and I do not want to shelter you from the truth. Maybe, with this new knowledge, you can try and control your feelings. Maybe you can hold back the force of your emotions so that others may not feel them. I would not let you into this camp if I did not feel as though I could trust you. The gods smiled upon you my dear. Make of it what you will."_

"_Yes.. Reyna…"_

So for weeks I sat underground in a small enclosed cave that I had walked through several feet of solid rock to get to. No one would be able to bother me as I concentrated, as I meditated on my feelings.

And… I found a place. Deep inside myself that I had never come to realize existed. I imagined a door leading to a black room with no end. I threw my sadness in there, but I hadn't realized that everything that I felt was connected. My fear, my bitterness, and my love were stripped from my consciousness. I wanted it to stop; I tried harder and harder to reach into my mind and pull back on what I was losing. But, it was too late.

Everything I felt that connected me to the world, the living, was sucked into that room as if my mind itself was a black hole. Until, there was nothing.

I felt nothing. How do you live without emotion? How do you manifest with no reason to? How do you exist if you don't care what happens to you? The answer is… you don't. And I didn't.

For months I floated aimlessly, barely aware of the people I passed, the things that I saw. I began to know things, to see things that people wanted no one else to see, but they never knew that I was there. I was less than a whisper, less than a cold breeze. I was… a faded memory.

Until the day in which my ship came.

**Me: Here we are! At the end of my first writing. I finished it, no thanks to the mess of papers Stella had torn to shreds, causing my mom to make me clean it up. Thanks a lot Stella!**

**Stella: Meow?**

**Me: I don't know why I bother…Anyway! I hope you liked it. It's so short because it's a prologue, but I will remedy that with the first chapter soon!**


End file.
